10 Times Blaine and Kurt's Kids Drove Them Crazy
by JantoGleek
Summary: ...and 1 Time They Didn't. Kurt, Blaine and their three triplets driving each other crazy. Chapter 5 - 'Are They Not Allowed Out When They're Grounded': Grounding your teenagers is easier said then done, especially if they willing to do whatever it takes to distract their dads...
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I would like to thank 'TheOnlyMaleKlainer' for making me realise why I love writing so much and coming back to FanFiction. This story was an idea of me and a friend, so I cannot take all the credit for the plot and storyline of this fic. Enjoy!**

**1. The Anderson-Hummel House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza:**

"-and lock all the doors and windows before you go to bed! And don't answer the door to strangers! And don't-"

"Dad! We'll be fine. Just go and enjoy your holiday and we'll take care of everything." Alex told her dad, practically pushing him out of the door.

"Are you sure you don't want us to call a babysitter?" Kurt asked, chewing on his bottom lip. As soon as Blaine had told him of his plans to whisk him away for a romantic weekend Kurt's first thought had been the children. As much as he wanted to go he didn't want to leave his kids and the thought of his three 16 year old daughter's running the house for an entire 3 days was an alarming one, especially knowing what they were like.

"I'm pretty sure we're old enough to not need one, so hurry up and leave already!" Jess, the oldest of the three triplets chimed in.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who just grinned at him and picked up their bags. He raised his hands in mock surrender and made his way to the car. Blaine turned to the kids. "The spare key is under the pot outside, you have our cell phone numbers in case Grimes sets fire to the kitchen again-"

"How was I supposed to know the tea-towel would set alight if I put it over the toaster!? I thought if I kept the heat in my toast would be ready sooner!" Grimes interrupted, causing the rest of the family to roll their eyes at the brunette.

"-and please behave. That means no house parties!" Blaine finished, before walking out to the car. "We love you!" He called back as he got in front of the steering wheel.

The three teens stood at the door and waved to their dad's as they rolled out of the driveway and down the road. As soon as the car was out of sight the girls turned and smiled wickedly at one another. "Let's get this party started!"

**PAGEBREAK**

Two hours later and the party was in full swing. The room was filled with thick, grey smoke and coloured disco lights that flashed and sparkled and made the teens feel as though they were in a real club, instead of the triplets house. Heavy rock music pounded its way through the house, the loudness giving the illusion the ground was pumping in time to the bass of the song, and making the neighbours resent moving to a neighbourhood inhabited by three adolescents. Alex, the second oldest of the siblings was currently break-dancing in the middle of the room, encouraged by her drunk friends and showing off her 'no-shame' attitude. Grimes, whose name was given to her by the one and only Sugar Motta (who was convinced the name was genius), was trying to do magic tricks with a deck of cards, but she kept dropping them all and having to start again, not that any on-lookers cared- in their drunken state they 'oohed' and 'awed' at every trick she showed them as if it was the best thing they'd ever seen. Finally, the oldest Jess was lying on the expensive wooden floor with three other people, intoxicated and pointing at the fan and laughing as it spun round. Somewhere in the house a game of indoor catch had been started with Kurt and Blaine's (very expensive) Columbian vase and several people were running around shirtless. Alex stood up swaying, and holding onto someone's t-shirt for support.

"Spin the bottle!" She suddenly declared. "Who wants to play, spin the _bottle_!?" She slurred excitedly, holding up an empty bottle of cider.

"Best party ever!" Someone screamed as everyone rushed to play.

**PAGEBREAK**

"Wait. What do you mean it's too late to get on the plane!? Do you know how long it took us to get here!?" Kurt yelled at the receptionist, who just sighed tiredly.

"I'm sorry sir but the pilot's already shut the gate. There's nothing I can do." She explained sympathetically.

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh and folded his arms. Blaine put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Is there another flight we can get on?" He asked quietly.

"There's a plane that leaves at 2:30pm tomorrow, all the others are fully booked."

"Tomorrow!?" Blaine exclaimed. "That's just great."

"Shall I book you in or not?" The women asked impatiently.

"Don't bother. We may as well go home." Kurt snapped before storming away from the desk in a diva-ish manner. Blaine looked at the lady apologetically before racing off to follow Kurt.

"Kurt! Baby, wait!" He called to the older man. "We can sort something out, just please stop!"

Kurt came to a halt and let out a deep breath. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you it's just… we haven't been away together in ages, and I was really looking forward to this and-"

Blaine silenced him with a chaste kiss. "I know. But we can go some other time, right? If you're serious about going back home though we should leave now, before the kids go to bed."

Kurt seemed to think about it. "Well… I guess we don't have to go home straight away… this is the first time we've been alone together in ages... and there're hotels surrounding this airport…"

Blaine grinned. "Why, Kurt, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" He asked innocently.

Kurt just smiled and grabbed his husbands hand before dragging him through the crowded airport.

**PAGEBREAK**

Back at the Anderson-Hummel residence things had really gone crazy. Bottles littered the floor and a band and started playing on the front lawn. Those still left conscious had gathered outside to watch as Grimes prepared to walk on the tightrope she had constructed out of a bit of rope and too garden poles, however she couldn't get more than too steps without falling off into a giggling heap.

"The _reason._" Jess started. "The _reason _you keep falling. Is because you know you can without getting hurt. If you make the rope higher then you know if you fall you'll probably die or loose that one tiny brain cell you're still clinging on to, therefore your subconscious won't let you fall. It's all about physics." Jess explained, secretly grinning at Alex.

"Brilliant!" Grimes screamed, before taking her equipment and running into the house. She soon appeared at the upstairs window tying the rope onto the handle before throwing down the other end and instructing her siblings to tie it to the garage roof. "Behold!" She called to the people watching, before taking her first step forwards.

**PAGEBREAK**

"It's not exactly romantic is it?" Kurt stated as he and Blaine stood in the doorway to the grotty hotel room. The wallpaper was more damp then design and the walls were covered in yellow cigarette stains. The floor was covered in bits of dirt and suspicious looking stains that the two men couldn't bring themselves to even look at without gagging.

Blaine looked into the bathroom and soon closed it again, shuddering in disgust. He watched Kurt look at the room with disdain. "Well… it's a room at least?" He said hopefully.

Kurt looked at him sceptically. "Blaine… I dunno… this room must of failed at least a billion health inspections."

"Come on… you just need to get in the mood." Blaine told him, walking over and taking Kurt's jacket from his shoulders. Standing behind the brunette he slowly pressed butterfly kisses down his neck and his jawline. Kurt shivered and turned in Blaine's embrace before kissing him passionately and threading his fingers in the younger man's hair. "See. I told you." Blaine said roughly as they broke apart, resting their foreheads together.

"Bed. Now." Kurt demanded crushing their lips back together in a fierce kiss. Suddenly Blaine hoisted Kurt up, causing the latter to wrap his legs around his waist and kiss him more deeply. He practically threw the older man onto the bed, causing the springs to creek and moan with the sudden weight, and he quickly followed, beginning to unbutton Kurt's shirt when suddenly the sound of 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry rang out into the room. Blaine growled. "Just leave it, baby." Kurt told him, kissing his neck.

"It might be the girls. It'll only take two seconds." The man sighed, climbing off his husband and answering the phone. "Hello? Wait… slow down… she was doing what!? You were…? Is she okay? Okay. We'll be right there, you three have got some serious explaining to do." Blaine hung up and looked at Kurt. "Grimes is at the hospital… something about a tightrope? Anyway, we need to get back, she's broken her arm." He explained.

Kurt looked at him, confused. "Tightrope? I knew we shouldn't of left them alone!" He cried, jumping off the bed and grabbing his bag.

"I don't know, Alex seemed sober on the phone, but I'm willing to bet money that alcohol had something to do with this." Blaine sighed, following his frantic partner out the door. So much for a romantic weekend.

**PAGEBREAK**

"We're here! Is she okay? What happened!? Why was she on a tightrope!?" Kurt rushed to his two children.

"It's kind of a long story." Alex explained weakly, sitting in one of the hospital chairs.

"What-" Kurt started but was cut off by the doctor approaching with Grimes in tow.

"You must be Mr Anderson and Mr Hummel? Your daughter has broken her arm in two places, but it should heal within about 6 weeks. We recommend she doesn't take part in any strenuous activity, but she'll be fine once the bone has fully healed." The man explained warmly. "We also recommend no more house parties!" He joked, missing the way the three girls face-palmed.

"No more what!?" Blaine yelled.

"Oh… you didn't know. Okay well this is clearly a family issue so I'm just gonna let you guys get on with it." The doctor said awkwardly. "Good luck, girls." He said quietly before slipping away through the hospital doors.

"You three are in _big_ trouble."

**PAGEBREAK**

"And in the morning, you will clean every inch of this house! And I mean every inch! If there is even one stain on the Persian rug I swear to God all of you are going to be grounded until you're 30!" Blaine shouted at the three silent girls. "Now get to bed!"

The three sisters slowly stood up and began to leave the room, Blaine's eyes never leaving them. They all quickly muttered an apology before going up to bed, tired and upset.

Blaine sighed heavily and collapsed onto the couch. Kurt looked at him thoughtfully. "You really told them off." He stated.

"I probably was harsher then I should have been." He admitted tiredly. "I just wanted to have a weekend away with you, was that too much to ask?"

Kurt smiled. "No. And we can still have that weekend. And next time leave 4 hours in advance, okay?" He said, only half joking.

"Okay." Blaine agreed, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt smiled happily and rested his head on Blaine's chest and closing his eyes.

**PAGEBREAK**

The next morning when Kurt woke up he was no longer on the couch. Instead he was wrapped up in bed, his limbs tangled with Blaine's and the smell of pancakes was drifting through the house. "What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"You fell asleep last night so I carried you up… no idea what's going on downstairs though." Blaine replied, shifting Kurt over and sitting up.

At that moment, Jess walked in carrying a tray with two mugs of steaming coffee and two plates stacked with pancakes. Behind her, Alex carried a plate of biscuits and Grimes, not trusted to hold anything breakable, walked in with a card. "What's going on?" Kurt repeated. "It's not our anniversary or our birthdays."

"We know." Jess said. "We just wanted to say we were sorry about the party. We got up early this morning to clean everything up and decided to make you breakfast as an apology." She explained, setting the tray down on the bed.

"We got you a card as well. I'm sorry I fell off a tightrope." Grimes added, nursing her broken arm and sitting at the foot of the bed.

"And I'm sorry that these two planned the entire thing and even though I had nothing to do with it I should of tried harder to stop them." Alex smiled innocently as her two sisters glared at her.

The two men smiled at each other. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. I was pretty angry… and hypocritical, we've had our fair share of wild parties." Blaine told them.

Kurt laughed. "Speak for yourself. Kids, there was this one time in high school when your aunt Rachel held a party-"

"No!" Blaine cried. "They do not need to hear this!"

"Yes we do!" Alex grinned.

"And Blaine here had a little sexuality crisis." Kurt continued. "He made out with Rachel!"

The three kids all burst out laughing. "You made out with Rachel!?" Jess exclaimed. "Oh my God! This is brilliant."

"It was a game of spin the bottle okay!? I didn't even want to do it!" Blaine protested, but was just met with more laughter.

"Sure, whatever dad." Grimes grinned as the three began to leave the room.

"Rachel Berry. Classic." Alex laughed to herself.

The men could still hear their discussion about it as they made their way down the hallway. Blaine turned to Kurt. "You're evil."

"You love me."

**DONE. This will be multi-chapter… if anyone has ideas that they're willing to share that's cool :) If you wanna review that's cool too ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd just like to say a quick thank you to everyone who's reviewed, followed and put this story on their favs, it's good to know people are enjoying it :D**

**2. Cooper Anderson Babysitter Extraordinaire:**

"Girls, we have something we need to tell you." Blaine stated, causing his three children to look up at him and Kurt with big, assuming eyes.

"You guys are gonna have another baby!?" Alex shouted, jumping up and clapping her hands. "Oh my God let's call it Roger after the alien on American Dad!"

Blaine frowned in confusion and was about to protest when his oldest daughter, Jess chimed in. "Yes! Brilliant! Then Grimes won't be the only one with a stupid name in this family!"

"Hey! It's not my fault those two," Grimes cast an accusing glare at Kurt and Blaine, "Asked Sugar Motta to pick my name."

"Girls!" Kurt snapped, regaining their attention. "First of all, Grimes, we already told Sugar she could pick your name and it's actually not all bad. At least it's original." Grimes just huffed indignantly. "And second of all, me and Blaine are not having another baby. As if we could deal with you three _and _an infant in the house."

Blaine grinned. "And if we were having another baby, we would not call him Roger after the alien on 'American Dad'!" Alex sat down, clearly disappointed.

"What did you wanna tell us then?" She asked.

"Well… as you all know mine and Blaine's romantic weekend away from you lot was not only a complete disaster, it also ended in Grimes having a broken arm." Kurt reminded them, causing the three to grin at the memory of the 'best house party ever'. "So, we've decided that this time, instead of us two going away, you lot are going to instead!"

"I want to go to Las Vegas!" Jess shouted. "We can go to all the casino's with the fake ID's that Uncle Puck gave us-"

"The fake _what!?_" Blaine shouted.

"And walk in the streets and sing like you guys used to with your Glee Club!" Jess continued, completely ignoring her father.

"Nu-uh! I wanna go to London or something. There are so many places I wanna visit there… the London Eye, Camden Market, The Tower of London. We can go to Vegas anytime… London is where it's at!" Alex said, her eyes lighting up at the possibility of going to her favourite city.

"I think it would be quite cool to go to The Lima Bean." Grimes stated simply. "They do great coffee."

"Grimes you know that's practically down the road, right?" Jess informed her.

"Yup."

Her two siblings just shook their heads. Blaine and Kurt, who were looking quite exasperated at this point, just rolled their eyes and sighed. "If you three would listen to us for 2 minutes, then maybe you would understand that you're not going on holiday." Blaine told them, rubbing his temples.

"Well then what's happening?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and grinned. "Well… Blaine and I thought what better way to get you out of the house then to send you to stay with…"

"Uncle Cooper!" Blaine finished for him.

The girls all groaned in misery. "Cooper!?" Alex protested. "You can't send us to stay with Cooper… he'll try and teach us to act again. I don't even wanna be an actress!"

"I asked if I could watch 'Modern Family' one night and he spent half an hour explaining that if I wanted him to do something, I had to point my finger to show I was serious! By the time he was finished explaining, the show was over!" Jess cried, folding her arms. "He's crazy!"

Kurt and Blaine sniggered at the girls stories about Cooper. "That sure sounds like my brother to me." Blaine laughed. "Look, as much as Cooper seems like a nutjob, he loves you guys, okay? And you guys will have a great weekend with him!"

Alex and Jess let out a noise of frustration as they slumped back onto the couch. It was silent for a few minutes before Grimes spoke up in confusion. "Is Cooper the Irish friend of yours?"

Blaine sighed. "No, Grimes, that's Rory. Cooper is my brother, remember? The actor… we see him every Christmas and Thanksgiving… he always forgets your birthday's so he gives you a card basically every month…?"

"Oh! Right!" Grimes cried. "I remember now." The silence returned for a couple of minutes before Grimes leaned across to whisper in Alex's ear. "He's the one with the mohawk, right?" Alex sighed. "Right?"

**PAGEBREAK**

The drive to Cooper's house was silent, except for the occasional sigh and huff from the three girls in the back seat. The triplets had come up with every excuse in the book to get out of staying with Cooper for the weekend but it seemed Kurt and Blaine were way too used to their tricks by now. Grimes even pretended to of caught bird flu at one point, and swears it would've worked if the other two had just played along. But soon it wasn't long before they pulled up outside Cooper's swanky bachelor pad, and the car came to an abrupt halt.

"Are you really gonna leave us here?" Jess complained, trying one last time to get out of the situation.

"Yup." Blaine told her as he stepped out of the car. "It's only for four days."

At that exact moment Cooper's front door suddenly swung open to reveal the man himself, dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt. "There's my favourite little brother!" He cried, grabbing Blaine by wrists and pulling him into a crushing hug.

"I'm your only brother, Coop." Blaine mumbled, trying to release himself from his brother's arms.

"And how's my favourite brother-in-law!?" Cooper cried again when he saw Kurt step out from the car.

"Good thanks I-" Kurt was cut off by Cooper jumping round to hug him too.

The three girls reluctantly started to get their bags out of the car, praying that somehow Cooper wouldn't realise they were there. "The munchkins!" The older man yelled. "You three must be at least 14 years old now, right!?"

"We're 16, Uncle Cooper, you sent us a card…remember?" Alex reminded him, a little offended at being mistaken for a 14 year old.

"No way! When I was 16 I already had an acting career in the bag! How are you doing at the techniques I showed you? Have you been offered a role on a world-wide commercial yet?" Cooper gushed.

"Well… no. Cooper, we don't want to be actor-"

"I guess I was a few years older than you when I did mine. You've got time! I won't give up hope!" He cried as he gathered the teens bags together and began lugging them into the house. "I'll take good care of them, I promise!" He called out to Kurt and Blaine, who stood watching his interaction with their children with an amused expression.

"Dad?" Grimes begged Blaine. "_Please._"

Blaine just smiled. "Have a good weekend, girls." He said, climbing back into the car with Kurt, leaving the siblings standing in front of Cooper's house, an exasperated look on their faces.

"Don't just stand there!" Cooper yelled from inside. "There's master classes to be taught!"

"Kill me now." Jess muttered to herself as the three slowly walked towards their fate.

**PAGEBREAK**

"Do you think we should of let them stay with Finn and Rachel?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine sped back home.

Blaine glanced at him. "Maybe. But I had to put up with him for years, it's someone elses turn." He grinned.

Kurt smiled back. "You're evil."

Blaine parked the car in the driveway to their house and looked at his husband. "Kurt. We have the entire house to ourselves for four days. _Four _days."

Kurt seemed to think about it for a minute. "What are we still doing in the car?" He grinned.

The two scrambled out of the vehicle quickly and Blaine locked it, before they made their way up the concrete drive to the front door. Once they were inside Blaine pressed Kurt against the wall and slowly kissed him, running his hands up and down the latter's back. Kurt whined and slowly began kissing down Blaine's jawline and onto his neck before Blaine spoke. "Baby." He breathed.

"Uh-huh?" Was the only reply he got as Kurt's lips ghosted over Blaine's neck.

"I want to cook you dinner first."

"What!?"

"I want this to be really romantic, okay? So let me cook you dinner and then you can decide what we have for dessert." Blaine winked and moved from Kurt's embrace, heading towards the kitchen.

"You're so lucky I love you." Kurt called after him, straightening out his shirt and rolling his eyes at Blaine's corny attitude.

**PAGEBREAK**

"And turn into the pose!" Cooper instructed, as he demonstrated some classic headshot poses. The girls turned awkwardly into a grimace. "No, no, no!" He cried when Grimes tripped over her own feet again. "Come on, guys. This is level 1 stuff!"

Alex sighed overdramatically. "Cooper. We don't want to act!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Cooper asked. "I can't hear what you're saying _if you don't point your finger!_" He cried. "Let's start on some scripting work."

Alex started to mime killing herself before Jess spoke up. "Can we not even take a break?" She moaned, collapsing onto the couch.

"No! These are tricks of the trade, guys! An Anderson gift! I'm surprised Blaine hasn't taught you himself, I taught him when he was your age." Cooper said wistfully. "I guess he is pretty busy… what with having a family and whatnot."

Jess suddenly got a mischievous glint in her eye and sat up on the couch. "You sound like you miss him." She said, winking subtly at Alex and Grimes.

Alex quickly caught on. "Yeah… I mean, I guess you don't see him so much anymore, right?"

Cooper nodded sadly. "We used to do everything together!"

"Hey!" The oldest triplet jumped up, as if she'd only just had this idea. "I have a great idea! You miss Blaine a lot, and I'm sure he misses being around you all the time… so why don't you come and stay at our house instead for the weekend!?"

The older Anderson sat up and seemed to ponder over the idea for a few moments. "That's brilliant! I would love to! But… are you sure Kurt and Blaine don't have anything planned though?" He asked.

The three girls grinned at each other. "Nope." Alex told him. "Nothing planned at all."

**PAGEBREAK**

Back in the Anderson-Hummel residence, Kurt and Blaine's kitchen was filled with soft candlelight and quiet music. The two men were seated at the kitchen table, a bottle of champagne in between them and plates of spaghetti (Blaine insisted they recreate the scene from 'Lady and the Tramp') along with a single white candle that flickered gently every time either of them spoke. "As much as your need to be romantic annoys me, you're a damn good cook Blaine." Kurt murmured, spinning the final bits of pasta around his fork.

Blaine just smirked. "You love it when I'm romantic. And I said you could pick dessert."

"Yes. But you were being a pervert when you said it."

Blaine scoffed and stood up, collecting his and Kurt's plates and putting them in the sink. He then grabbed his chair and moved it next to Kurt's, before sitting and taking one of the older man's hands. He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips before leaning back, grinning when Kurt whined at the loss of contact. "Now who's being the pervert?" He smiled.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kurt mumbled, pulling Blaine by the shirt and trying to bring him closer. Just as they were about to kiss again they heard a faint knocking at the door. Kurt looked up in confusion. "Who on earth is that?" He asked his husband, standing up and releasing himself from Blaine's hands.

Kurt made his way through the hallway and unlocked the wooden door, immediately wishing he hadn't. "There's my brother-in-law!" The one and only Cooper Anderson cried, pulling Kurt into a hug just as crushing as the last one before stepping into the house.

"Cooper… what are you doing here?" Blaine had appeared in confusion. Kurt just continued standing by the front door looking puzzled.

"We brought him!" Grimes shouted in glee, practically skipping into the house and dumping her bag on the floor.

"Right…" Kurt started. "And why did you do that?"

"Oh, we just thought you guys might be missing each other, so we brought him here for you to have some quality time with your brother. Y'know, since you've got nothing else planned." Jess grinned evilly at her dad's, her eyes shining in triumph.

Kurt frowned in realisation as Cooper skipped through into the living room. "How could you do this to us!?" He whispered angrily.

"Dunno what you mean, dad." Alex smiled sweetly. "This way, we can _all _spend some time with good ol' Cooper."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other in horror as their kids followed the actor into the other room. "Are they serious!?" Kurt asked frantically.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Why did we have kids again?"

Kurt was about to say something when he heard Cooper's voice from the other room. "Come on you two! I wanna show you this great movie pose that will guarantee you _any _role!"

"I am going to _kill_ those girls!"

**There we have it. Second chapter done :D Updates may be a bit slower now, as today was my first day back to school… finally in the last year now xD But I will try and get a chapter up every 2 days or so. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the slow update, like I said I've just started back at school and it's gonna be a pretty busy year, but I'll try and update as quickly as possible. **

**3. An Anniversary From Hell:**

"We get that you want to celebrate the fact you two haven't driven each other absolutely crazy and can actually still tolerate each other's presence-"

"Sometimes you tolerate each other's presence a little too much." Alex muttered, thinking of all the horrifying times she'd walked in on her two dad's making out – something a teenager should never see their parents do.

"But we don't understand why we have to come with you to celebrate such a thing." Jess finished explaining, looking at Kurt and Blaine expectantly.

The family were currently gathered in the expensive looking living room, lounging around on couches and chairs. The triplets were trying to convince their parents that them coming with them to celebrate their anniversary would not be a good idea, nor would it be romantic for the two of them.

"Because you're our children and we love you." Kurt said simply, straightening his tie and ruffling his hair a little.

Jess and Alex just rolled their eyes. "And we love you. We just don't wanna sit through your PDA all evening." Grimes told them, happy that she could finally use the word PDA (which she'd learnt last week) in a sentence.

"There won't be any PDA!" Kurt cried, flushing a little at the accusation.

"Well…" Blaine started. "I'm not making any promises." He grinned, lightly tapping Kurt's behind.

The three girls groaned. "If we come you know we'll only be bored." Alex complained. "Let us stay at home."

Blaine just scoffed. "After last time? No chance. You lot are coming and that's final, now go and get ready." After one last sigh from the teens they all slowly picked themselves up and heaved their bodies up the stairs, grumbling and moaning as they did it. Kurt laughed. "What?" Blaine asked, coming over to Kurt, who was still standing in the mirror, and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

Kurt leaned his head back against Blaine's shoulder. "Nothing." He smiled. Blaine just raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's just… we've got it all haven't we? Beautiful house, good jobs, three amazing kids… and to top it all off I'm still hopelessly in love with you after 11 years. I'd call that something to be proud of."

Blaine smiled gently and held Kurt's clasped hands as he watched the reflection of the two of them in the mirror. Just as he was about to say something they heard a crash from upstairs and Grimes shouting, "Sorry!" Blaine sighed lightly. "Go back to the bit about amazing kids." He said quietly, nuzzling Kurt's ear.

Kurt just laughed. "Come on, let's get going before Grimes breaks anything else."

"Oi, Rugrats!" Blaine shouted up the stairs. "Be at the car in 5 minutes or you don't get dessert!"

Slowly the three teens followed their dad's out to the car, dragging their feet as they went. Just before they went out the door, Jess pulled the other two back. "Look. I've got an idea."

"That makes a change." Alex muttered, causing Grimes to snigger.

Jess lightly shoved Alex's shoulder. "Shutup and listen. We have to make them regret ever choosing to take us with them, okay? That way we'll never have to go again." She grinned brightly as the others nodded in agreement and they got into the car.

"Ready?" Kurt asked everyone once they were all buckled in.

"Yup. Can we put some music on though?" Grimes asked from the backseat, winking discreetly at her siblings.

"Sure." Blaine agreed, a little suspicious that the three weren't complaining as much as they just had been. He fiddled with the CD player and found a Katy Perry song.

"I'm sorry. I think Grimes asked if we could have some _music _on, Dad." Alex said sarcastically, indicating that Katy Perry wasn't real music.

Blaine frowned. "Fine. What do you three want on?"

"Blake Shelton!"

"The Bee Gees!"

"Demi Lovato!"

"Wait… Demi Lovato?" Jess turned to look at Grimes in disbelief.

"What? She has some good songs." Grimes shrugged.

"You guys will have to decide on something. We can't have all of them." Blaine sighed, switching off the song that him and his husband fell in love to.

"The Bee Gees have some classic songs. And I'm the oldest so I should say what should go on." Jess declared, not really caring what music went on, but to cause trouble.

"No way!" Alex protested. "Have you not _heard _Blake Shelton!?"

"Nobody's even heard _of _Blake Shelton!"

"Can we all just accept that Demi Lovato is a teen pop idol just like Katy Perry? Which means it's the closest thing to what our parents want so it should be what we listen to." Grimes said smugly.

Blaine and Kurt sighed and looked at each other. It was going to be a long drive.

**PAGEBREAK**

The two parents walked into the restaurant looking quite distressed, followed by their three (still bickering) children. "All I'm saying is The Bee Gees _make _you wanna dance! It's physically impossible to not dance whilst 'Night Fever' is playing!" Jess was trying to convince the others.

"Well I find it easy enough!" Alex argued, folding her arms and huffing.

"Enough! Can we all just stop with the music war!?" Kurt cried, waving his arms in an exasperated manner.

The restaurant was very fancy. The walls were covered in different paintings and musical Broadway icons, making it the perfect place for Kurt and Blaine to have their anniversary. The floor was carpeted, and most of the seats were placed in booths meaning meals were discreet and private. Although the place looked like a romantic hotspot, plenty of families dined there as well, so it wasn't out of place for them to show up with their children – in fact the only difference between them and the other families was that their children weren't quite so well behaved. The waitress came over to ask Blaine the details for where they'd like to sit, but was cut off by Alex. "We'd like to sit somewhere with only three seats. So I don't have to sit anywhere near these two _idiots._" She stated, receiving a jab in the ribs from Blaine, who apologised and told her they wanted a table for five.

The waitress showed the family to their seats and told them she'd be back to take their order in a few minutes, not before the three girls ordered the most expensive drinks on the menu, and Grimes tried to order an alcoholic cocktail without much luck. Blaine looked at Kurt and gave a tight smile. "I'd like to raise a toast to the most amazing man in the world, and to my family, who despite driving me insane almost everyday… I wouldn't have you guys any other way." He said cheerfully, raising his glass of wine and hitting it with Kurt's. The girls however, hit their glasses a little too enthusiastically, causing them all to smash and the contents go everywhere.

"Blaine this was your idea to bring them!" Kurt whispered harshly, as the girls made a big scene out of clearing up the mess.

"I'm sorry! I thought it'd be nice!" Blaine told him, putting his head in his hands.

"This is gonna be a disaster." Kurt muttered to himself, as he picked up his glass and took a massive gulp of wine. He watched Grimes almost fall over her chair when throwing away paper towels. "A _massive _disaster."

**PAGEBREAK**

"Blaine. Come with me." Kurt growled, after Alex had just managed to break the leg of her chair and was currently using it as a sword against Jess' fork. Kurt dragged Blaine into the toilets and locked the door. "We have to do something about them! They've been worse than normal!"

"I know!" Blaine cried raking his hands through his un-gelled hair. "I don't get it. I mean… normally they're a nightmare but in public they seem to tone it down a bit. We're gonna be banned from one of our favourite restaurants!" He said, pacing up and down the toilets.

"Let's just calm down and think about this." Kurt said, breathing deeply and looking at Blaine. "Maybe we could talk to them about keeping the crazy on the down low?"

"As if that will work. They don't want to be here, Kurt. That's why they're doing it." Blaine said, stopping his pacing and leaning against the bathroom sink. "I know they don't mean any harm, and I love them to death but I wanted this to be perfect for you."

"What do you mean?"

"This is our anniversary, Kurt. It's supposed to be romantic and sexy and celebrate our years together as a couple. Not us sitting at the same table as our kids and trying to pretend they're not ours!" Blaine cried, looking down at the floor.

Kurt chuckled slightly. "Blaine." He said. "Blaine, look at me." Blaine looked up from the floor and stared into Kurt's glasz coloured eyes. "As much as it doesn't seem it, this _is _perfect to me. You're here, and so are my children. That's all I need, okay? So don't go thinking you've let me down because you haven't." Kurt smiled at him gently. "I love you, Blaine Warbler." He teased.

Blaine chuckled. "I haven't been a Warbler for a _very _long time."

"I can think of something else that's _very _long." Kurt said seductively, grinning as Blaine looked at him in surprise.

"Grimes has had such a bad influence on you!" He laughed, thinking of all the times Grimes has made innocent sentences into innuendos.

"Back to being serious." Kurt said, shaking off the laughter. "I don't actually count this as our real anniversary anyway."

"No?"

"Nope. I still love this day, and will always remember it as the day I became chained to you forever…" Blaine shot him look of mock hurt. "… but our real anniversary – the day I fell in love with you is the day I met you on the staircase at Dalton. The moment you introduced yourself was when I knew you were the one. So who cares if today hasn't gone exactly to plan? We can still celebrate that day." Kurt finished, reaching out to hold Blaine.

"You always know what to say." Blaine chuckled softly, leaning in to gently kiss Kurt's lips. "I love that about you."

Kurt just smiled again and leaned in to kiss Blaine again. Just as the kiss began to get more heated there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Hello!? Look I know you two are having some sort of romantic moment in there but I really need to pee!" Someone shouted on the other side.

Blaine and Kurt laughed quietly. "Sorry!" Blaine called, opening the door.

The guy rushed past them. "It's cool. I get that you probably wanted to get away from the mayhem in there." He said before going into a cubicle.

Kurt was about to agree before he realised. "Wait… what mayhem?" He asked, looking to Blaine in pure hope it wasn't anything to do with their daughters.

"Oh, you didn't know? Yeah, a massive food fight was started by some teenagers- hello? Oh." The guy realised he was talking to himself as Kurt and Blaine shot out of the toilets and into the horror of the next room.

"Blake is more talented than the Gibb brothers will _ever _be!" Alex cried as she hurled a cake that had been standing on a tray of desserts in Jess' direction.

"_Please!_ No one's even _heard _of Blake Shelton!" The older girl shouted back, grabbing some Yorkshire puddings off her plate and slinging them back.

"Both of you are completely stupid if you think either of them are better than Demi Lovato!" Grimes called from her hiding place under the table.

"You're so wrong!"

The girls continued slinging pieces of food and drink at each other, as onlookers watched in horror and amusement. Kurt and Blaine could only stand in shock as they watched their three kids disrupt the entire restaurant.

"Stop!" Blaine shouted. "All three of you stop right now!" Jess, Alex and Grimes all turned to stare at their dad, who was standing over the scene with clenched fists. Jess dropped the cupcake she was about to throw and looked at Alex, realising they may have gone a little too far.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat behind them. "Can we please speak with you and your family in the back room?" The voice asked Kurt and Blaine, who flushed with embarrassment as they realised it was the manager of the restaurant.

"Of um… of course." Kurt stuttered, something he hadn't done since High school. "We're so, so sorry." He whispered as Blaine took his hand and marched the family into the back room.

**PAGEBREAK**

"I have never been so humiliated in my entire life. And I was voted Prom Queen!" Kurt squeaked on the ride back home. "Not to mention the fact we had to pay for all that food, plus the damages you made to the restaurant. What were you thinking!?" The girls stayed silent, starting to feel a little guilty for letting the evening get so out of hand. "Broken chairs and glasses, stains on the carpet, stains on the _walls!_ We can never go back there again!" Kurt cried, putting his head in his hands in shame. Blaine stayed deadpanned as he pulled in to an empty parking lot.

"Uhm. This isn't home." Jess stated quietly as she took in the surroundings.

"You're not gonna kill us are you?" Grimes asked. "Cause' that's against the law. Even if we are your children."

"I want to ask you why you acted like that." Blaine told them seriously. "You really embarrassed us back there, and cost us a lot of money. What got into you?"

The girls were silent for a few minutes. "We just… it was a joke really."

"A _joke?_" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Yeah. One that got very, very out of hand." Alex told them. "We meant to just make you regret taking us with you… but then we kind of forgot that we were in public."

"We're sorry we embarrassed you." Grimes added. "That was an accident too."

Blaine and Kurt sighed. "Guys. We only brought you because we wanted to spend more time with you… what with school and exams and clubs we haven't had much time together as a family. Our anniversary was the perfect excuse to do something. But don't worry… we definitely regret taking you!" Blaine told them, giving a bitter laugh.

The siblings looked at each other guiltily. "We didn't know." Jess said quietly. "We're sorry we haven't been around much. And for dinner. And for everything I guess. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"And sorry for running your anniversary." Alex added in.

The car was silent for a few minutes before Kurt sighed. "I guess it was a little funny." He said.

Blaine looked at him. "What?"

"Please. Don't try and tell me it wasn't a tiny bit funny." Kurt raised his eyebrow at the younger man.

Blaine just shook his head. "Don't encourage them, Kurt!"

"I'm not." Kurt sighed again. "I'm just saying… can we forget this please? Let's all just go home and watch a movie together. Who needs fancy restaurants when you have 'Mean Girls' on DVD?"

"I like that idea." Alex said. "And if you ever want to take us out for family time again, we promise we won't break any chairs. Or throw any food."

Blaine looked at his family and smiled gently. "McDonalds on the way back?"

"Hell yeah!" The three teenagers grinned. Kurt looked and Blaine and smiled.

"Best anniversary _ever._"

**There we have it. Chapter 3. Again, sorry for the long wait but I've been pretty busy. If I don't have too much work to do tomorrow I'll update, another thank you to everyone who's reviewed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Gotta apologise for the lack of updating, the year is so much more hectic then I thought it'd be, and there's been a lot of shit going on. I'm really sorry, but here's chapter 4, and I promise chapter 5 won't be long after it. Also, the subjects will just be the ones I've taken (I have no clue how American school systems work tbh:L) **

**4: Parent's Evening:**

"You three better not embarrass us tonight, do you hear me?" Kurt told his kids, sternly. The three just rolled their eyes.

"Us? Embarrass you? Wouldn't dream of it!" Jess said sarcastically. "You've already done the whole 'this is important' speech, can we just get this over with already?" She whined, unbuckling her seatbelt and reaching for the door handle.

Kurt just frowned, chewing his bottom lip with worry and turned to Blaine. The other man just chuckled lightly. "You heard the girl, let's get this over with."

The Anderson-Hummel's clambered out of their Ford Fiesta and headed towards the high school. The wide building loomed above them, and Kurt shivered as he remembered what it was like to face this horror every day. Windows were lit up with a false sense of friendliness as the family walked across the parking lot, that the two parents knew from experience would melt away once they entered the place. Signing in at reception, the five of them trudged into the main hall where they would meet their fate.

After a few moments of awkward silence between them, Blaine spoke up. "So who's first?"

The three girls looked at each other and then sighed. "Math." Alex muttered. "With Miss Stephard."

"Let's find her then." Blaine said, swallowing deeply and sharing a worried look with his husband as the kids led them to Miss Stephard's desk. The women visibly paled as she saw who they were. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Stephard." Blaine held out his hand for her to shake and Kurt did the same.

The older women swallowed. "Please. Have a seat." She said, hesitantly as the three kids sat down as well, grinning mischievously. "You're probably aware that these three haven't exactly been doing well in my classes, yes?"

The forced smile on Kurt and Blaine's faces quivered slightly, and they glanced at each other. "Well… I know they're a handle, but surely they aren't too bad?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Miss Stephard pushed her glasses slightly and raised her eyebrows. "Not too bad? Mr Anderson-" Blaine frowned slightly at the use of only his last name. "I have had to send over 30 letters of concern home to you over the past 3 months! Were you not aware of this?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at the three girls, who were looking innocently around the room. "Girls?" Kurt started. "Were you given these letters?"

Alex pretended to look startled. "Letters? I don't think I know what you're talking about." She told him. "Do you guys know anything about any letters?" She asked her siblings.

"Nope. Never been given any sort of letter." Jess added.

"Guys, what are you talking about? We get given letters of concern basically every da- ow!" Grimes was cut off by a sharp kick in the shin from Jess, as her and Alex looked at her with a glare. "I mean… no!" She said quickly, catching on to what the others were trying to do. "Well… we've had letters… but not _maths _letters or anything…" Alex and Jess just sighed loudly at Grimes' pathetic attempt to save them from the situation.

Blaine and Kurt turned their attention back to the teacher and sent her an apologetic look. "It seems as though these letters have been… somewhat _misplaced_." Blaine said, glaring at the teenagers. "What exactly has been going on in your classes?"

"Well, first of all there is the immature practical jokes." Miss Stephard sniffed haughtily. "It is quite challenging to teach a group of teenagers math as it is, without these three shouting all sorts over the top of me! And they get the entire class in on it too! Many a lesson I will be going over circle theorems and suddenly I hear a cry of 'bomb!' from their desk, and that's it. All of my students cower under their desks as though a bomb is about to explode. It's quite tiring."

Blaine had to bite back a smile at the thought of this. He may of seemed like a perfect and dapper school student himself long ago, but he can still remember times when Wes, David and he would play similar practical jokes on their teacher's. Kurt however, did not share his amusement. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am for their behaviour!" He exclaimed, his face red with embarrassment. "I'm sure they didn't mean to disrupt anything…"

Miss Stephard narrowed her eyes. "I've had no choice but to fail Grimes and Jess for this semester, they can retake and catch up next term. Alex has shown that if she applied herself more, she could be quite the mathematician, if only she stopped this silly behaviour."

Grimes and Jess sighed at the thought of having another year of math with Miss Stephard. Alex just grinned at the fact she's scraped through with high enough grades.

"Thank you for letting us know, we'll have strong words with them. And once again, I'm really, _really _sorry." Kurt said, as he and Blaine stood up to move on to the next teacher. Blaine muttered a 'thank you' and followed him. "That was humiliating!" Kurt hissed as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad!" Blaine chuckled. "And it was pretty funny."

"Funny!? There is nothing funny about our kids behaving badly, Blaine!"

"Really? Because you sure used to find it funny when I did it." Blaine replied, lowering his voice. "In fact… you _loved _me being a badass."

"Yes well." Kurt huffed. "It wasn't me that had to deal with the consequences was it? Plus you caught me off guard. How was I supposed to know I was into roleplaying?"

Just as Blaine was about to reply Jess cut in. "Okay, okay. Enough talking about your sex life, we have more teachers to see." She said, loudly, and Kurt blushed as a nearby mother gave them a glare. Blaine sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**PAGEBREAK**

The night continued in a similar fashion. Blaine and Kurt found the girls English teacher, Miss Lawry to be insufferable, and failed to see what their kids were supposedly doing wrong in her class considering they were all hitting the top grades yet were still getting constant detentions from her. _"They just don't apply to the best of their ability."_ Kurt practically had to drag Blaine away as he was getting himself so angry.

"_But it doesn't make any sense, Kurt! They're hitting the top grades… how can they do any better!?" _

The three were doing quite well in all three sciences, apart from a few mishaps with fire and the wrong mixing of chemicals. Their teacher, Mr Hardinson assured the parents that they were just enthusiastic, and were doing relatively well. Geography was a nightmare. Mr Edwardo had nothing but criticism, and the subject would have to be retaken by Grimes.

"_It's not my fault that I forgot where America was! It's easily missed!" _

PE didn't go down too well either.

"_Well I'd love to tell you the girls progress, Mr and Mr Anderson-Hummel, but the three never actually turn up to any lessons." _

This resulted in Jess fully debating why PE shouldn't even be on the curriculum, Grimes agreeing and Alex demanding the school pay her compensation from the time she fell off a trampoline in a lesson before she agrees to go to one again. Kurt and Blaine just looked at the teacher in exasperation, and muttered that they'd talk to the kids about it. Now, there was just one more subject left to see.

"Who's the last one then, girls?" Kurt asked, yawning slightly. It had been a tiring evening.

"Mr Jerrings. Sociology." Alex told him, leading them into the direction of his desk.

"Don't worry, you'll like this one." Jess assured them, grinning as she followed Alex. The dads just looked at each other wearily.

**PAGEBREAK**

"Hello, I'm Kurt and this is Blaine, we're sorry for our kids behaviour." Kurt muttered as he lazily placed his hand out to shake. The words were becoming quite common.

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry? They're great kids!" Mr Jerrings laughed, accepting the handshake.

Kurt's head snapped up in confusion, and was met with the face of man in his early thirties, his black hair spiked at the front with gel. He reminded him a little of Blaine. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Your kids… they're fantastic. Always right on the ball, they work very hard in my lessons." The teacher replied warmly, smiling directly at Kurt.

Blaine looked at Kurt in confusion. "Right… so… uhm… grade wise? How're they doing?"

Mr Jerrings finally focused his attention on Blaine. "Grade wise, great really." He said simply, turning back to Kurt and grinning. "I guess you help them out a lot, right?"

Kurt looked a bit startled. "Well… we try and help as much as we can, I guess."

"Nonsense!" The teacher laughed, leaning forward. "You look like a very intelligent man, Kurt, I can call you 'Kurt' right?" The brunette nodded slightly. "There's no need to be so modest."

"Well… I was quite the sociologist back in my schooling days." Kurt said nervously. The man was pretty full on.

Mr Jerrings laughed loudly. "I'm sure you were very talented." He chuckled. "In fact, I'm sure you still are… in more than just the sociology department…" He flirted, wiggling his eyebrows. Blaine cleared his throat in annoyance. This man was blatantly flirting with Kurt, right in front of him!

The teacher tore his gaze from Kurt's uncertain eyes. "Yes?" He muttered.

Blaine stared at him in anger. "I'd quite like to know my children's grades? Instead of watching you flirt shamelessly with my husband whilst I'm sitting right here!"

Mr Jerrings scowled slightly, and the kids all snickered. "Very well. Alex and Jess are currently on A grades, Grimes is on a B." He settled his papers back down swiftly and turned back to Kurt. "Of course with some of your tutoring they could all aim a lot higher." He smiled.

"Uhm… well… I can try." Kurt stuttered, glancing at Blaine's angry frame.

The young teacher took no notice of Kurt's worry, leaning forward again and grinning. "You know, if you want to get together to go over how the kids could improve I could set up a meeting."

"A...a what?" Kurt squeaked.

"A meeting." Mr Jerrings replied. "In private."

"Okay, that's enough!" Blaine cried. "What is wrong with you!? This is my husband… a parent of the children you teach! I really don't think it's appropriate that you practically throw yourself at him at a parent-teacher conference, do you!? So if you don't _mind_, we'll be leaving now, and I'm taking _my _husband with me!" The short man yelled, gaining the attention of a few parents at nearby tables. Mr Jerrings looked on in shock. Kurt was biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stop himself from laughing, and was hauled to his feet by Blaine. "Come on baby let's leave." He muttered, stalking away from the desk, Kurt went to leave but felt a hand on his wrist.

"Call me." Mr Jerrings whispered, putting a slip of paper into Kurt's hand.

Kurt grimaced. "In case Blaine didn't make it clear enough, I'm really not interested. Like… at all." He muttered, dropping the paper and following his husband.

The three girls stood up, grinning. "See you Monday sir!" They called to a dejected Mr Jerrings. Once they were outside the hall they turned to look at each other. "Best. Parents evening. Ever!" The girls laughed, before going to follow their dads.

**PAGEBREAK**

"Can you believe that asshole!?" Blaine raged as he got outside. "As if the wedding ring isn't enough… I was right fucking there!"

Kurt ran slightly to catch up with his pacing husband. "Sweetie, calm down. He probably didn't mean anything by it."

Blaine turned to face Kurt. "He so wanted you, Kurt. It makes me so angry when people hit on you when you're so obviously taken!" The man yelled, pacing again.

Kurt grinned to himself. "Jealous are we, Blaine?"

Blaine stopped pacing and looked at the younger man. "Jealous? _Jealous?"_

Kurt chuckled. "You're sooo jealous."

The black haired man scowled and stalked towards Kurt. He pushed him lightly against the wall of the building, putting two hands either side of Kurt's head. "Jealousy would imply I wanted something that somebody else has." Blaine said in a low voice. "But honey, you're totally all mine."

"Oh, am I?" Kurt laughed. "Prove it." He said.

"What?"

"Prove that I belong to you."

Blaine crashed his lips against Kurt's, dominance surging through his body and escaping through his mouth as he took over Kurt's. The battle of tongues for dominance was easily won by Blaine, as the adrenaline took over his body. Kurt almost moaned into the kiss when suddenly:

"Ew. PDA." Alex muttered, and the two men sprang apart, lips swollen and red.

"Yeah… well…" Kurt trailed off, unable to think of a good reply.

"Can we go now? We already have to spend enough time in this stupid place." Jess murmured, stalking over to the car.

"Yeah… have hot jealousy sex when we get home and there aren't people around." Grimes told them, skipping over to join Jess and not noticing her parents blush as they slowly trailed after their kids.

**PAGEBREAK**

"Okay, so we do need to talk about a few things." Blaine stated once the family were all back home. "You guys really need to step it up in school. Your education is important."

"It's not that we're stupid, we just get bored and act out. We do the work." Alex complained, reaching for another chocolate biscuit.

"That's not the point." Kurt told them. "You need to be able to control the urge to do things you aren't supposed to do."

"Like you guys controlled the urge to make out in the middle of our high school's parking lot?" Jess asked, grinning.

Kurt blushed and Blaine put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Listen, all we're saying is just try and keep the practical jokes to a minimum, as funny as they may be." Kurt glared at his husband as he said this. "Or… as they aren't funny at all?" He tried. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Okay. We promise not to make sexual comments when Mr Edwardo mentions discharge again in Geography." Grimes told them happily.

Blaine almost spat out his drink. "You did what!?"

"Nothing!" Alex said quickly. "Nothing… we'll be better behaved, okay? Can we watch 'The Big Bang Theory' now?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and sighed. "Go ahead." They muttered, settling back onto the couch. "Should we talk to them more about it?" Kurt asked quietly, unsure if they had dealt with the situation properly.

"Nah, if we make them too well behaved they won't have any spirit." Blaine laughed. "And maybe some of the bad behaviour will rub off in that Mr Jerrings class." He muttered, chuckling slightly as Kurt hit him.

**THERE. I got it finished. Lemme know what you think, I'm not too sure about this chapter but wanted to write and keep my mind off things. I will try very hard to get Chapter 5 up soon. Thank you :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**In another writing mood, and I seriously feel bad about not updating for ages between Chapter 3 and 4, so I've decided to try and write Chapter 5 a lot quicker. Thanks to everyone reading:)**

**5. 'Are They Not Allowed Out When They're Grounded?':**

"We're serious this time, you guys are grounded for the rest of the week." Blaine continued, as he tried to get the paint off his shirt. "The bucket of paint over the door wasn't funny the first time, and it still isn't."

The three girls were sat in Alex's room looking sheepish, yet also trying hard not to laugh at their paint-covered father. Kurt was stood, his back against the wall in defeat as Blaine paced their bedroom, having wiped the worst of the thick liquid off.

Suddenly, Jess came to a realisation. "Wait… you can't ground us, it's Demi's party tonight!" She cried, all traces of humour wiped from her face.

Blaine just looked at her sternly. "You should've thought about that before you decided to play another practical joke." He replied coldly, before swiftly exiting the room in a huff.

Kurt stepped forward carefully. "He's just in a bad mood." He said gently. "That was his favourite shirt y'know?" The younger man frowned.

Alex sighed. "We're sorry. We thought you guys would find it funny."

"Well I'm afraid you thought wrong, and you have to be punished for it, okay? I'll go talk to your father, find something to amuse yourselves with that doesn't include buckets of paint this time." Kurt said before following his husband. The girls just looked at each other before flopping backwards onto the bed.

**PAGEBREAK**

"They didn't mean to upset you, sweetheart." Kurt told Blaine gently, coming up behind him and putting his hands on his shoulders.

Blaine sighed. "I know. I've had a stressful day… I kinda wanted to come home and relax."

"Relax? In this house?" Kurt joked, earning a small smile from his husband. He slowly started to move his hands in circular motions across Blaine's shoulders. "If you wanted to relax… all you had to do was ask." He whispered, kneading the knots away with his fingers.

Blaine moaned slightly, closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "That feels… amazing." He sighed.

Kurt smiled to himself and let his hands drop, laughing at the whimper Blaine let out. The black haired man turned to face Kurt, pouting. The other man laughed again. "Come on then, shirt off and on the bed."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "So _demanding. _But I actually have a bad back so can this wait?" He joked.

Kurt smacked him playfully. "You have ten seconds before the offer of a massage is withdrawn."

Blaine winced slightly as he lifted the shirt over his shoulders, and reached the bed, laying down on his stomach. Resting his head sideways in his arms, he watched Kurt as he squirted some lotion onto his hands before climbing on top of him, legs either side of his hips. The brunette grinned as Blaine let out a blissful moan when Kurt's hands began working their magic on his shoulders.

Blaine smiled into his arms. "I love you."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, but replied anyway. "I love you too.

**PAGEBREAK**

"Right, so I think we'll all agree that there is no way in hell we're not going to Demi's party, yeah?" Jess stated once her dad's had left. "This has been hyped up for weeks… I needs to get ma groove on."

"Well yeah, but how are we gonna do it? They both said we're grounded." Alex grumbled, rolling onto her stomach to watch Jess as she paced.

"We're gonna have to sneak out." Jess stopped. "It's the only way."

Grimes sighed. "As much as I do want to go, Blaine and Kurt will totally find out, and then we'll be in even more trouble." She said, pushing Alex's legs so she could also roll onto her stomach.

"Not if we distract them though…" The eldest proposed.

"How?" Grimes replied.

"Sex!" Alex suddenly cried, jumping up and startling Grimes as the bed moved. "We can distract them with sex!"

"Are you gonna elaborate with that or…" Jess asked, eyebrows raised.

Alex just rolled her eyes. "You can be so dumb sometimes. We'll get them to have sex, and whilst they're _busy_ we can sneak out." She stated simply.

Jess and Grimes seemed to think this plan through. "Do you really wanna be the one to initiate sex between our two dads, Alex?"

"No. But what other choice do we have?" Alex replied.

Jess sighed. "I guess you're right. Grimes, this is more your department… so, any ideas on how we could make this happen?"

Grimes thought for a moment. "I think I just might."

**PAGEBREAK**

At some point during Kurt's massage Blaine had slowly drifted off to sleep, his shoulders free of stress and his body full of relaxation. Kurt has smiled at the gentle snoring coming from his husband, before kissing him on the cheek and heading downstairs. Watching from their room, the girls sprang into action.

Grimes jumped into her parents bedroom, making Blaine jump from his sleep as she exclaimed: "Dad, I just wanted to say how sorry we are for the whole 'paint' disaster."

Blaine looked up in confusion, as if trying to work out where he was. "Huh?" He said sleepily.

"It was a stupid practical joke. And we understand if you want to ground us. Because it's totally reasonable… and we won't even try and defy your punishment or sneak out or anything like that beca-"

Grimes was cut off by a sharp whisper from outside the room. "Over-doing it!" Jess hissed.

"Yeah. You get the point." Grimes finished, watching as Blaine sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh… well… it's alright. I know you kids like your jokes, this one just got a little out of hand." The man smiled at his daughter.

"Yeah…" The youngest teen trailed off.

"Was there… was there something else you wanted?" Blaine asked, looking confused.

"Yes actually!" Grimes exclaimed. "Uhm… I wanted… well… you see… there's a bird in my room!"

Alex and Jess looked at each other in desperation as they heard what Grimes had said. Blaine just eyed his daughter wearily. "A bird…?"

"Uh-huh." Grimes said confidently. "Can you come and get rid of it?"

Blaine did a sort of half smile. "Sure." He replied, getting out of bed and finding a shirt. He followed Grimes out of his and Kurt's bedroom, and Alex and Jess could hear him asking the girl about the 'bird' that was supposedly in her room.

The two older siblings launched into action, and dashed into Kurt and Blaine's room. Alex began fluffing the pillows and making the bed, whilst Jess took a large box of chocolates (given to her one Christmas and stored for emergencies such as this one) and placed it on the bed. The girls shut the curtains to create 'mood lighting', and even made sure (with one quick and awkward glance into the bedside draw) that the two men would have condoms. "Sorted. Let's go!" Jess said, springing out of the room just in time to hear Grimes explain to Blaine why there was no bird in her room.

"It must've flown away."

"Your window was shut, Grimes. Are you sure you didn't just imagine it?" He asked.

"Hundred percent sure. It was in there, I swear!" She insisted.

"Okay, if you say so." Blaine chuckled, smiling fondly at his youngest child. "I'm gonna take a shower, you girls behave!" He raised his voice so the other two could hear him, before heading to the bathroom.

The girls met in Alex's room. They grinned at each other. "Success."

**PAGEBREAK**

When Kurt walked into his and Blaine's bedroom, the first thing he noticed was that Blaine was no longer asleep on the bed. Then his attention was drawn to the tiny bear and the chocolates. _"Aww. He's so sweet."_ Kurt thought to himself as he examined them both. It was then he heard the shower running in the other room and he was struck with an idea. _"Man's gotta be repaid for such a thoughtful act." _The man thought, grinning brightly.

Blaine stepped out of the shower, and hung a towel loosely around his waist. The paint washed off and the tension in his neck and shoulders gone, he was feeling in a pretty good mood. The man whistled as he headed for his bedroom and pushed open the door, giving a sharp intake of breath at what he saw.

Kurt was spread out on their bed (the chocolates and bear stored away) in nothing but his boxers, as he smiled seductively at Blaine.

"W…wha….huh?" Was all Blaine could muster at the sight of his barely clothed spouse.

Kurt laughed. "Well? Are you gonna join me?"

Blaine dropped the towel and practically dived for the bed. It's safe to say his good mood had just got 100 times better.

Meanwhile, in the other room the girls were laughing to themselves. "That was too easy!" Alex exclaimed.

"I know right? But Grimes, a bird in your room? Seriously?" Jess asked through her laughter.

Grimes just shrugged. "It worked though!"

"Yeah I guess." The oldest smiled. "So, who's ready to par-tay!?"

**PAGEBREAK**

"I'm pretty sure it's down here somewhere…" Alex called, walking a little further ahead from her sisters as she peered at numbers on the houses.

The three were currently walking down a long, twisting road and trying to find their friend Demi's house. After turning down many different cut-off's, none of them wanted to admit that they were completely lost.

"Alex, you said you knew the address." Jess stated, feeling annoyed.

"I do! Honestly, it's around here…" She said uncertainly. "I remember coming down this road before…"

"That's because we've already walked down it twice!" Grimes exclaimed. "This is the kind of thing you expect me to do, Alex!"

Alex was about to say something when suddenly, the loud thump of a bass could be heard. "Hear that!? I told you it was nearby!" The blonde teen ran in the direction of the pumping music, and stopped outside a house that seemed to shake with the sounds that vibrated through it. "Ha. Here we are."

Jess just rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough, let's go."

The three teens walked up to the door and let themselves in. The room was swaying with drunken teenagers, and dubstep was thumping through the house. They worked their way through the mess of sweaty bodies before stopping at the drinks table. "Can anyone see Demi?" Grimes shouted above the music.

"No, not yet, but I'm sure she's around." Jess called back, pouring some punch into a red styrofoam cup.

The sisters stood next to the punch bowl and took in their surroundings. People were making out in corners, and flashing lights shone on the wooden floors. Outside there was a group of people smoking and laughing as the drunker one's did things they'd regret in the morning. It seemed like a typical party. Except for one thing.

"Can you guys see anyone we know here?" Alex asked, sweeping the room with her eyes.

Jess and Grimes looked at her. "Now that you mention it… no, I can't." Grimes replied, confused.

The three girls were silent for a few minutes as they tried to search the room for a familiar face. The darkness made it hard to see, but it was clear this wasn't a high school junior's party. These people looked at least 18, if not older.

"Guys… I think we're at the wrong party." Jess said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear over the music.

The siblings looked at each other for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter, earning them weird looks from the older teens around them. They were so busy laughing that they didn't see a familiar face notice them, and look rather confused at their presence.

**PAGEBREAK**

"Well… that was… something." Blaine said breathlessly, his chest heaving as he came down from his high, a blissful smile on his face.

"You can say that again." His husband replied, turning in the bed to face Blaine. He leant forward and kissed him firmly.

"What was that for?"

Kurt smiled and shrugged, before snuggling closer to Blaine's chest and draping an arm around his waist. Blaine grinned and held the other man close. After a few moments of content silence, Kurt spoke. "Thank you… by the way. For the chocolates."

Blaine furrowed his brow slightly. "Uhm… what chocolates?"

Kurt opened his eyes and sat up slightly. "The one's you gave me…" The other man just looked at him. "You left them on the bed…?"

"Kurt, I didn't leave you any chocolates. Not that I wouldn't of wanted to… but I haven't had the chance to go to any sho-"

Blaine was cut off by the brunette, who sat up straight. "If you didn't leave me chocolates… then who did?"

The two men looked at each other for a few seconds before it clicked. "The girls!" They exclaimed in unison.

"But why would they leave them for me?" Kurt asked, the frown returning to his face. Whilst you could practically hear the cogs turning in both their minds, Blaine's phone let out a beep to let him know he had a text. Picking up the phone Kurt watched as his husband's facial expression changed to one of confusion, to shock. "Who's it from?"

"Pepper." Blaine replied shortly.

"Pepper as in… Sugar's daughter? Why would she be texting you?" Kurt asked. Blaine thrust the phone into Kurt's hand and watched him read it. "You've got to be kidding me…"

'_**Hey Uncle Blaine! I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but I wasn't aware I'd have the pleasure of your offspring coming to the party tonight! Not that they aren't welcome, but if you and Kurt feel the need to relive the glory days, you're always welcome to join the rave! I'll keep an eye on them for you ;)  
Hugs and kisses, Pepper xoxoxox'**_

"They're at Pepper's party!? Why!? She's in college…?" Kurt exclaimed, hopping out of bed to put some clothes on.

"That's all you're picking up on!?" Blaine cried. "Kurt, they tricked us into having sex to create a distraction so they could sneak out!"

Kurt froze. "That is so sneaky… wow. I have to say I'm a little impressed."

Blaine shook his head in exasperation. "What are we gonna do with them?"

"We'll decide on a punishment later, for now I think we should go and pick them up." Kurt replied reasonably, as he moved over to where Blaine stood.

"I can't believe they thought of this plan… it's… horribly brilliant." The man said, doing the buttons up on his shirt.

"I've gotta say… I did in fact enjoy this scheme of theirs…" Kurt grinned as he helped Blaine do the last few buttons. "Didn't you?"

Blaine smiled. "Definitely one of their best." He replied, kissing him chastely before grabbing the car keys, and the men hurried out the door.

**PAGEBREAK**

Blaine and Kurt fought their way through mounds of sweaty bodies that grinded to the music blaring through the house trying to pick out their triplets in the crowd.

"Uncle Blaine! Uncle Kurt!" They heard a high pitched voice call, and were suddenly engulfed in a huge hug from Sugar's hyperactive daughter. "You came!"

"Yeah… listen, where are the girls?" Blaine asked quickly.

Pepper twirled some of her hair around her fingers. "Oh… yeah, they're right over there." She smiled, pointing at where their three teens stood, laughing with two other girls they didn't recognise. The men strode over to where they were.

The happy grins on the girls faces dropped when they saw their dads. "Blaine! Kurt! How… nice to see you? Did you have a good evening?" Jess asked, smirking a little at the last part.

Blaine stepped forward. "If you think-"

"Allow us to introduce you!" Alex cut in, pointing to the girls they were talking to. "This is Yulia, and this is Nathalia. They're Russian exchange students… how cool is that!?"

"Yes. Very cool." Kurt replied icily. "Shame you're going to have to say _goodbye _to Yulia and Nathalia now, as you know very well you aren't supposed to be here."

The girls frowned, but looked defeated. "Fine." Jess said. "You guys have our Facebook's yeah? Let us know what goes down with your cousin, Yulia." She said, referring to a conversation from earlier. "Nice meeting you!"

Yulia and Nathalia grinned at the triplets as they walked away, Grimes waving manically as they left the house.

**PAGEBREAK**

Blaine and Kurt thought long and hard about the punishment for the three girls, this time it had to be something they couldn't escape from.

"Not only will you help Pepper clean her entire house after the party, but you are all grounded for 2 weeks, this time we're locking you inside." Blaine threatened. "I'm taking your phones as well."

The three girls sighed but accepted the punishment, knowing there was no way out of it. It didn't stop Alex from sighing miserably and already thinking up a plan on how to get the phone's back. She looked at Jess and nodded. Grimes continued staring off into space, not really taking in what Blaine was saying to them.

"You're never to do anything like this again, alright?" Blaine finished.

The girls looked at each other. "Of course, dad." They replied, grinning mischievously.

**The ending's a bit shitty, but this chapter already is way too long, so I needed to finish it. Plus got my Maths exam tomorrow so… need to get to bed:D Thanks to everyone reading:)**


End file.
